Maybe Next Time
by C. Sphyre
Summary: It's not every day Murdoc and 2D get to go on a date. And sometimes, even when they can, they can't. But it's really not so bad. As long as they have each other.


A request from tumblr! Ask: 2doc request... something fluffy? I always just see 2doc fanfics as "hot man sex wow hot hothot murdoc has no emotion hot man sex" I'd love to see Murodc actually caring about 2D and being there for him. :) 333

Since the request had no specific scenario, I made one of my own.

* * *

When Murdoc stepped out of the Winnebago's grimy shower that evening, he was actually in a much better mood than he normally would be after getting clean. Sure, it wasn't his favorite thing, and the only bath towel he could find in his Winnie was scratchy and threadbare, but it didn't get him down. He had a date with 2D tonight, and that fact had him surprisingly less foul mood than usual. Here he was, drying off and getting into some clean clothes that he hadn't grabbed off the floor.

He knew it was ridiculous, but it wasn't everyday he and 2D did something special. They didn't always have the time or the energy, and neither of them were the type for grand romantic gestures, but who didn't love a good chance to take their singer out somewhere fun and show him off?

The fairgrounds were opening tonight, and while they probably wouldn't compare to the Pot

family's fairgrounds, he knew 2D loved that sort of thing. Murdoc just hoped he wouldn't want to

go on any roller coasters. Damn things always made him feel nauseous.

With this in mind, Murdoc finished dressing and gave his hair a quick run through with a comb. His fringe was getting long, he'd need to cut it soon, but he didn't have time now. It was nearly time to leave.

He exited the Winnie and made his way across the carpark, intending to pop over to 2D's room and see if he was ready to go yet.

As soon as he opened the bedroom door, however, his mood began to deflate a little bit. The room was pitch dark, every light and screen switched off. Murdoc fumbled his hand along the wall for the switch, and the overhead flickered on.

The light was on just long enough for Murdoc to see a lump underneath the bed covers, and a shock of blue hair peeking out from the top. He heard a pained whimper and 2D's muffled voice snapping at him to turn the light off. He flipped the switch again, knowing what his singer was going to tell him before he even asked.

And sure enough, as Murdoc approached the bed, he heard a quiet sniff and 2D's voice from beneath the covers, "I don't feel very good, Muds…"

"What do you mean, you don't feel good?" Murdoc asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "Is it your head?"

"Mhm… My nose and throat, too… I'm all stuffed up, an' it hurts to swallow." Judging by the sound of his voice, he wasn't lying.

"You seemed fine when I saw you earlier today. C'mon, Dents, you can't give up on me now! I showered for this and everything."

"I felt off this mornin' but I thought it would be okay… I really wanted to go, but I'm just not feelin' up to it."

There was no answer, and for a moment a defeated silence hung over the room.

2D really expected that would be the end of it. He figured Murdoc would leave and skulk back into his Winnebago to drink, and 2D wouldn't see him again until he was feeling better and went over to talk to him, promised to make things up.

So he was rather surprised to feel the mattress dip next to him, a calloused hand gently brushing the hair back from his forehead, a pair of lips pressing and lingering against his skin.

"You don't feel warm…" Murdoc muttered after he had pulled away. "You take your pills yet?"

"Yeah."

"What about cold medicine?"

"Yeah, I took some. Don't worry."

"Good…" Murdoc's voice trailed off into silence, and 2D waited, wondering what he would do next. After a moment, the hand left his forehead and Murdoc's weight lifted from the bed. But instead of leaving, the bassist simply walked around to the other side of the bed. 2D heard two quiet thumps, what he assumed was the sound of Murdoc's boots hitting the floor. There was a rustle of blankets, and a quiet "Move over, Dents," before 2D felt arms wrap tight around his waist. Despite feeling so under the weather, he couldn't help but give a small smile, surprised and touched by Murdoc's actions.

"Thanks, Murdoc..." he said.

"Nothin' to thank me for," the bassist answered, his face nuzzled into his lover's neck.

"You okay?"

"I'm not the one who's sick."

"No, I meant with missin' our date and all that."

There was a moment's hesitation before Murdoc spoke again. "...Can't say I'm not disappointed," he admitted, "but you can't just give up on something if it doesn't go your way, y'know? Otherwise nothin' would ever get done."

" Yeah…" 2D agreed. "This is nice, right? Just you an' me, cuddled up together-"

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Murdoc cut him off.

"Probably."

"Then shut it, bluebird," he warned, but his voice was lacking its usual gruffness. His arms tightened almost protectively around his singer, their hands meeting and fingers intertwining. Murdoc began stroking his thumb slowly over 2D's hand, and the gentle motion helped lull him into sleep.


End file.
